baictfandomcom-20200213-history
The World's End
The World's End is the third movie co-written by Simon Pegg and Edgar Wright. It was released on 14 August 2013. The film follows a group of friends reattempting an "epic" pub crawl from their youth, only to realize that all is not what they believe. It stars Simon Pegg as Gary King, Nick Frost as Andy Knight, and Rosamund Pike, Paddy Considine, Martin Freeman, and Eddie Marsan as the other friends. Plot Gary King decides to track down his childhood friends in order to complete the Golden Mile, an infamous pub crawl they once attempted in their youth, 20 years ago in their home of Newton Haven. They are all hesitant at first, the most hesitant of all being his ex-best friend, Andy Knight, who has not forgiven an auto wreckage they were both involved in after Andy attempted to drive him to the hospital after an overdose, of which Gary ran from. But, he guilt trips him into the misadventure, after informing that his mom's death. He is able to recruit all of his childhood friends, Andy, Steven, Oliver, and Peter. 'The First Post' After arriving in town, they immediately embark to the The First Post, where they are odly not remembered by the bartender. Gary orders a round of beers, Andy orders a tap water instead of beer, as he had been sober for sometime at that point. As they drink their beverages, they catch up on old times, but once they all finish their drinks, they are all forced out the door by Gary, who is eager to pursue onto the next pub. 'The Old Familiar' When they arrive at The Old Familiar, they realize that it is an exact replication of the previous pub. As they drink their beers, they are greeted by Oliver's sister, Sam, who Gary and Steven both love duly. After rejecting Gary's sexual proceedings, she leaves. They leave after her. 'The Famous Cock' Before they can advance in their journey, they realize that they had been previously banned from the pub during the first crawl. As they are about to accept their banning, Gary drinks three abandoned beers left outside the bar. 'The Cross Hands' When they arrive at the pub, Gary goes to use the bathroom where he gets into a scuffle with a teenager. When he knocks his head off, it is revealed the teen is a robot. Just then, the teen's mates join him, and they join in the fight. Gary's gang arrives to assist him in the fight. After the fight concludes, Gary is convinced that the town has been taken over by robots, and the group agrees. 'The Good Companions' Gary convinces the group that if they abandon their crawl, the townspeople will only get suspicious of them, so they decide to carry on the crawl. When they go back to their seats, they order a round of shots, only for Andy to abandon his sobriety and pop all of the shots back for himself. 'The Trusty Servant' In the sixth leg of the crawl, they group come over Gary's old drug dealer, "Reverend Green." Not sure if he is now a "Blank", (an identification for robots that the group previously coined) Gary tests his humanity through an inside communication that he formed with him, when he returns the signal, they are relieved to find out he is human. He then reveals to them that if the surviving humans rebel against their orders, they will turn them into another one their own. When he reveals too much, two blanks abduct him. Also Oliver gets replaced by a blank in the Gents because when he comes out of them he looks good as new. 'The Two Headed Dog' When the group again runs into Sam, they find out she is having a drink with her two friends. When Gary tries convincing her that the twins are actually Blanks, she doesn't accept this. She tells them his story out of absurdity, when they ask if she actually believed him, before she can answer, they begin to get aggressive, but Gary comes to her rescue and another fight errupts. Steven assist in the fight, and out of drunkenness, he confesses his love for her. 'The Mermaid' When women robots attempt to seduce the men and steal their DNA, they are dragged out the pub by Sam when she sees her former crush Adrian, who died in a motorcycle wreck years before. 'The Beehive' When they begin to believe that the whole town is onto them, they decide to keep carrying on. At the pub, they run into Guy Shepherd, their former high school teacher attempts to talk the group into accepting their fates, but they continue to rebel. A reappearance of Oliver's birthmark that he had surgically removed brings the group to realize he is now one of them. When the group is attacked by a herd of robots Andy proves to be the stronger fighter. When the dismembered robots begin to regroup themselves, they take this as an advantage to run. When the group splits up, Gary decides to get Sam out of the town. 'The King's Head' Now under attack by the town, the group now have to find their car. When Peter is cornered and abducted by the robots, Gary decides to continue on. When the group rejoins, they accuse each other of being aliens. They prove their humanity through previous scars, Gary proves his by continuously banging his head against a column, while a Blank's would've fallen off, he still feels harm. 'The Hole in the Wall' Steven continues onto the car, but Gary continues onto the next pub. Andy tries to get him to the car, but Gary is still set on finishing the crawl, just then, Steven crashes the car into the wall, when the aliens attack Steven, Gary continues onto the final bar, Andy, now enraged by his arrogance, pursues him. 'The World's End' Andy and Gary get to the final pub where a pint is waiting for them, there Steven reunites with them. Before Gary can drink it, Andy smacks it out of his hand. When he discovers Gary had fled from a rehab clinic, Gary breaks down revealing that he can no longer tell the difference between his sobriety and drunkenness, they make a tearful apology. When Gary is preparing another pint, the lever he pulls causes the bar to reveal an underground harboring room. There they find the Blanks of Peter, Oliver and all of the other townspeople. Just before can fully take everything in, they are addressed by The Network. Who reveals that Blanks are the minds behind all great inventions in human history, they request that they join their race, even attempting to get to them by using their younger blanks, but they refuse, saying that humans will always be good at screwing up. The Network refuses persistence, and they abandon Earth, when a slight Earthquake erupts, they flee and are met by Sam. They get into her car and just as they outrun an electro-magnetic wave, erasing all electricity from Earth, they crash the car. Epilogue Andy begins to reveal the aftermath of the aliens leaving was a major impact on Earth. Andy has rejoined with his wife, who had left him just weeks before the crawl, Oliver and Peter's Blanks have taken over the lives of their human counterparts (like most Blanks have), Steven has now started a relationship with Sam, and Andy reveals that he no longer has contact with Gary. The story then cuts to the ruins of Newton Haven, where a now sober Gary and his Blank Youths order five glasses of waters, when they are refused service, they insist, and a bar fight errupts. Pub Names and Relevance *The First Post = The first leg of the pub crawl. *The Old Familiar = The pub where the group notices everything is different about the town. (Also, the bar is extremely remiscent of the previous) also, a run-in with Oliver’s sister Sam, who once had sex with Gary. *The Famous Cock = The group is kicked out of the pub, when they realize that Gary (the famous cock) was barred from the pub during the first crawl. *The Cross Hands = The group fights a band of teens in the bathroom, who they realize are actually robots. *The Good Companions = The group decides to stick together and continue on the pub crawl to stay alive. *The Trusty Servant = Gary confronts his former drug dealer, who is human but works for the robots. *The Two-Headed Dog = Gary, Steven and Sam get in a fight with Sam’s friends, the twins (who are robots). *The Mermaid = Three girls from the group’s past try to seduce Gary, Andy, and Peter. *The Beehive = A bunch of robots swarm the group in a fight, revealing that the robots coorporated as an army *The King’s Head = On their way there, Gary smashes his head on a wall to prove he’s not a robot. (Also, it is here that Gary decides to finish The Golden Mile on his own.) *The Hole in the Wall = Stephen drives a car through the pub’s wall to help Gary and Andy. *The World’s End = Obviously, the apocalypse. *The Rising Sun = The pub in the epilogue. The rising sun of a new day, showing Gary's new sober life after drinking. Cast *Simon Pegg as Gary King **Thomas Law as young Gary *Nick Frost as Andrew Knightley **Zachary Bailess as young Andy *Paddy Considine as Steven Prince **Jasper Levine as young Steven *Martin Freeman as Oliver Chamberlain **Luke Bromley as young Oliver *Eddie Marsan as Peter Page **James Tarpey as young Peter *Rosamund Pike as Sam Chamberlain *Reece Shearsmith as collaborator *Nicholas Burns as collaborator *Garth Jennings as Blank *Darren Boyd as Simon Dawkins *Steve Oram as police officer *Rafe Spall as househunter *Alice Lowe as househunter *David Bradley as Basil *Mark Heap as publican *Michael Smiley as Reverend Green *Julia Deakin as B & B proprietor *Bill Nighy (voice only) as The Network *Pierce Brosnan as Guy Shepherd *Mark Donovan as Big Ugly Bastard *Kevin Wilson as Rising Sun Patron (uncredited) *Nicholas Wilson as Rising Sun Patron (uncredited) Gallery File:The_World's_End_promo.jpg|Promotional poster for The World's End, containing a list of all the pubs featured. Category:Films